TNA
Hello all i am happy to annouce that we are opening membership to TNA. TNA stands for The National Antilles. Our alliance is for new emerging young nations, and old strong nations. Our alliance will grow together with our members and improve everyday. Join at: http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=4588&st=0&entry2380589 TNA Charter: All Nation's who become Signatories of The National Antilles, agree to Support fellow members in times of War if they are within range, become active Nation's within the Alliance and help promote Trade among The National Antilles Nation's. Article I: Admission To gain entrance into The National Antilles each Nation must state their; 1. Nation Name 2. Ruler Name 3. Resources 4. Nation Strength 5. Other alliances on Members of The National Antilles are Free to enter any other Alliances that are Friendly with The National Antilles but are urged to change their colour to Brown, however membership will be revoked if a Nation join's an Enemy Alliance. We ask you to please inform us of other alliances that you are on. Article II: Voting Rights Each member nation of The National Antilles is entitled to exactly one (1) vote and one (1) nomination in any election or poll. Each Nation is entitled to nominate itself for any or all Cabinet positions other than President, which Office is demed to be a lifetime position held by 13820 (James). No one nation may hold more than one cabinet posiiton at any one time even should it collect most votes for more than one position, and in such an event said nation will be offered a choice of the positions in question, the runner up in the other position(s) being elected. Article III: War & Nuclear Weapons A. Endorsing peace, both between its member nations and other nations of the world, the organization does approve of acts of aggression outside, but must inform team members so them could help in anyway possible. B. Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by the organization. C. Development of nuclear weapons is tolerated by the organization however it must approved by the cabinet before purchase given the likelyhood of an iminent attack being provoked by such a purchase. Should a nation seek to join The National Antilles already having nuclear weapons the position will be taken under advisement by the cabinet officals. Article IV: Security & Foreign Aid The organization offers aid from eachother to any member nation who seeks it where it does not endanger the security and financial stability of the other member nations. Foreign nations, defined herein as non-member nations, may also request aid in which the organization will attempt to answer the call of those oppressed where curcumstances warrent Article V: Application & Membership Nations who are interested in becoming apart of The National Antilles should post on The National Antilles public forum provided for such purposes. Article VI: Elections & Officials The National Antilles periodically offers general elections every month, in which any member nation may run for any office, each Election is called by the President a week in advance, the Prime Minister will fulfill this obligation if the President is unavailable for any reason during an expected Election time period. Each Nation may enter an Election for than one Cabinet position, if someone wins an Election in 2 or more roles they must choose only one, the role/s which he/she didn't choose would be given too the person with the second most votes. Newly elected officials begin their terms after results are counted and any tie votes are resolved by the President. Nominations for Elections last for 48 hours and Elections are held over a 48 hour period, as are votes on possible Non-aggression Pacts and Alliances. Article VII: Cabinet & Officials The National Antilles aims to provide every member nation a way to be involved. As such, these officials and appointed cabinet members make up the elected executive branch of the organization's governing body. The National Antilles Terms: 1) Any nation is welcome to The National Antilles. 2) Member nations are prohibited from attacking other member nations. 3) Member nations at war, when requested, will receive military and/or economic aid from other members where/when possible. 4) Member nations are to place their allegiance to The National Antilles in their Nation Profile. 5) Member nations are required to join the Brown Team. If there is a reason that you cannot change it then make a note to it when applying to The National Antilles 6) Member nations may join other alliances if they so choose, however membership of any alliance with which The National Antilles has a dispute will result in termination of membership of The National Antilles. Category:Alliances